wand_of_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Julius Fortner
'Julius Fortner '(ジュリアスフォートナー Yuriasu Fōtanā) is a young man who is charmed by magic to the point that to him magic comes first and magic comes second. And not just to learn, his dream is to create new spells by himself one day. Julius is voiced by Sakurai Takahiro. Appearance' Julius is a tall and handsome young man with short dark blue hair and violet eyes. He wears the Mills Claire School of Magic male uniform which consists of a long sleeved white striped shirt with a red tie, a brown waistcoat, black pants and brown shoes. Additionally, he wears a black cape with an orange hood. He carries around a diamond shaped wand. For the school ball, Julius wears white and red formal attire. In Wand of Fortune II, Julius' attire consisted of a long white cape with a long sleeved white shirt and has blue on the sides with blue sleeves and wears black fingerless gloves with matching pants and sliver and blue boots. In Wand of Fortune 2 FD, Julius wears glasses sometimes, he mainly wears a white shirt with the sleeves folded up underneath a blue jumper with a vertical white stripe on the left side, he wears black pants with them and a pair of brown shoes with a matching belt. Personality Julius is a young man who is passionate about magic and his studies he shares a somewhat rivalry with Noel Valmore. Julius is very popular with the girls, but he is oblivious and dense sometimes to their flirting, Julius is shown to care about Lulu deeply and feels guilty whenever he is unable to protect for example in his route, Lulu throws herself in front of cockatrice and is petrified he holds her hand in the infirmary and cries. Julius is also very skilled at playing the piano and he plays music with his younger sister, Julius loves his younger sister, Else dearly although he sometimes fights with her. Unknown to Julius, he has a fan club that is devoted to him. However, due to Julius' polite nature, he often softly and politely turns down love confessions. History Julius is the son of Alphonse and Constance Fortner. He is also the oldest of the Fortner children and the older brother of Else. Julius' attribute is wind and he has had a high-class up-bringing and often had to study magic which helped lead him towards his dream. He has many tutors such as for magic and a piano teacher. Relationships [[Lulu|'Lulu']] Julius at first was shown to have a great interest in Lulu due to the fact she had no attribute and often asked for her opinion on certain spells due to the fact she was "special". In Julius' route, he is shown to fall deeply in love with Lulu after spending a lot of time with her and eventually in the game he proposes to her and they get married. In the promotional artwork, he is seen with Lulu and his daughter Lala who inherited Lulu's hair. Julius is also shown to be highly protective of Lulu but loves her deeply. [[Noel Valmore|'Noel Valmore''']] Noel claims to be his no.1 rival and always tries to upstage Julius (without much success) and therefore tries to become the best wizard in the world however their main common bond is how much they care about Lulu and they both want to protect her and they bicker a lot however they can be shown to have an on and off friendship. Matthew Craig Julius' roommate whom he often worries about due to Matthew's caring nature and surprisingly frequently finds himself in trouble with other students he tries to help. Gallery See here for Julius Fortner/gallery Trivia *Julius was born on 24th May *Julius' attribute is wind. *His Blood-type is O. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Mirus Clare School of Magic Category:Male Character Category:Love Interest Category:Mills Claire